The Difference it Would of Made
by X-Kiwi-X
Summary: She's new, she's bold, she's imperfect...but is it all farce? Whats her secret? Why will she make such a difference? What is it with the really bad coordination? An adventure begins, when the hero can stand up properly...
1. So it begins

**The Difference it Would of Made**

_I'm not going to deny it, this story was possibly the worst ever written. In fact I hate all the stories I have put up here so all of them will be deleted and restarted. These were written back in the days when I used text talk. Amazing what a few months can do, God only knows what that means for the economy…..No I have no idea what I am on about. Just read please. _

_Disclaimer: Well as you have no proof of my real identity I may be J.K.Rowling. But for legal matters I am to state that I own nothing. _

When born different, you generally don't know until its too late to denounce the unwanted birthright. When you grow up, you don't consider being gay or bisexual until you hit puberty. Then it's not something you can resist. Too many hormones flying and too many drinking stunts or drug experimentation to check yourself before you leap in, feet first. You clever ones out there will get the metaphor, albeit a bad one. Now try having to resist your birthright. The entirety of your birth, your reason for breathing, the very cause of your every atom in your body…. Is the very reason you wished you were dead. Ironic, non?

You can't resist fates hand, it seems. It directs where you should go, yet never listens to where you would like to go. And at this second in time I would like to go anywhere except to my final destination. Bloody Hogwarts.

Throughout my life, I have been rejected from society, due to sheer fear and jealousy of piteous mortals. None of them understood that I was harmless. Yet now a bunch of crazy old buffoons up in scraggy Scotland decided I'm fit to slowly integrate into society. Bastards….

Now I'm facing seven years of constant torture, for something that is beyond unachievable. My ultimate dream; to teach some form of magic. Anything from divination to potions. I love it, the smells to seeing the child shine through with promise every time they enter the door. But due to my, as many of my childhood tormentors liked to say, 'unnatural abomination' I've generally been kept from reaching towards my own wand let alone a cauldron. So being realistic, my current dream is to escape from my mothers claws and reach the train tracks.

"Amarezza, stop sulking and act properly. You farther and I did not travel up from the other side of London to watch you drive off in a huff. Just grow up." My lovely mother. The one who named me. Means bitterness in Italian. Figures that they could take a lovely little thing like me and name it something rather horrible. Hate my name. Hate this train. Hate my mother and her long nails that are digging into my shoulder. Hate my farther with his bad jokes about all the fun I'm going to get up to. They know as damn well as I do that the headmaster is obligated to inform my year of me, and my possible little flaws. That enough is enough to bring my downfall.

"Mother, can I make this plainer? I do not want to go to this school. It'll just cause hassle and misery. Remember last time you….."

"Look, I'm not joking young lady. The headmaster has been very kind to offer you a place and even gone to all the trouble to sort out special arrangements if the need arises. You will be in with people your own age and you will enjoy it. That is final. Now me and your farther have to run. Time is money and we've got to get that new flat painted before the lodgers come round to see it. Highly populated muggle area so no magic allowed. The trains bout to leave anyway. See you at Christmas and have a great time."

Leaning down, my mother hugged me, her hair cascading down like waves of velvet. I hugged her tight, relishing in the scent of vanilla that my mother always wore. This was a scary experience going to school and not one I wanted to go alone, as it seemed the case may be, and my mother would be the perfect guide. She pulled away from me with a few sniffs and hid her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses, even though there was little light in the station.

My farther turned to me and eyed me with suspicion. I narrowed my eyes in retaliation. At the begging of summer my farther decided that if I was going to a proper school and no longer being home tortured then I should learn to communicate with others. Thus he deduced that I was spending far to much time drawing rather then out and about trying to find friends. So he marched into my room and, to say the least, if wasn't pretty. But he got away with a couple of signed eyebrows and I kept my books. This explained, probably explains why my mumbled words of farewell could translate into "Sod off" or "See you". Suppose I will just have to take my pick. And off they walked, never knowing what cruel fate they had abandoned their daughter to.

Picking up the large and heavy suitcase I dumped it unceremoniously on the floor of the last carriage, reached out for my owl, Equilibrium, and slammed the door shut. I was a bored child, I had plenty of time to use a dictionary to find a name no one else would ever call their owl. Ever. Putting the cage on the luggage rack and throwing a couple of owl pellets up, I look down at the suitcase. More chance of eating a Chimera then me attempting to lift it up to the luggage rack. It can stay there, and be used as a foot rest. Welcome to school Amarezza, going to be lonely and boring. Settle down and grab some refreshments.

Jumping at the sound of the door sliding, I realised I had fallen asleep. The train was rocking rhythmically as it went over the rough surface of the rails. Looking around in a slight panic, as well as doing a discreet check for drool, I locked eyes with two boys. One was small, skinny, green eyed, raven haired and pale skinned. The other tall, lanky, ice eyes, red haired and freckled. Two opposites of each other, both looking at me nervously, as though expecting to be eaten or at least maimed with permanent injuries. Well I would hate to disappoint if the need arises. Subtly reaching for the wand in my back jean pocket, I smiled in a valiant attempt to break the ice.

_Good, bad, ugly? Worse or better? Cause if it's bad then I would rather just begin to focus on other stories I have planned but you know, focus on one thing at a time and all that organizational stuff. There will be mistakes in here. I have edited it several times but they always slip in there don't they? Takes two seconds to review but keeps me happy for at least two hours, even if it is a bad one. At least I know its either really good or really bad. Would hate it to be an everyday one. Then I will just delete it. I know its a wee bit short but it is a prolouge mainly to gauge peoples reactions to the editingness._


	2. Keep them in a box under my bed

**The Difference it Would of Made**

_Amarezza…..interesting. I haven't written this in a while. No one is reading it anyway……you make me cry._

_Disclaimer: Well as you have no proof of my real identity I may be J.K.Rowling. But for legal matters I am to state that I own nothing. _

Jumping at the sound of the door sliding, I realised I had fallen asleep. The train was rocking rhythmically as it went over the rough surface of the rails. Looking around in a slight panic, as well as doing a discreet check for drool, I locked eyes with two boys. One was small, skinny, green eyed, raven haired and pale skinned. The other tall, lanky, ice eyes, red haired and freckled. Two opposites of each other, both looking at me nervously, as though expecting to be eaten or at least maimed with permanent injuries. Well I would hate to disappoint if the need arises. Subtly reaching for the wand in my back jean pocket, I smiled in a valiant attempt to break the ice.

'Hi. Can I help you?' My voice was tinted with curiosity and soaked in arrogance. Great, I'm now an arrogant little madam. This is not working, I think I'm about to take off from the butterflies in my stomach. Although you must remember this was one of my first interactions with new people. My god, I'm so sad…I suppose these boys looked harmless, but then again I could take nearly everyone on this train and come back for second helpings. Laugh my pretty, but you do not want to see me in a bad mood. Woah, wee bit of a tangent there.

They both smiled nervously, glancing at each other with looks on their face of clear nerves and near terror. I sighed. They couldn't know, its not like I carry a sign with it plastered over in flashing paint. But you never know, with all these ministry restrictions I might just have to do that, although I suppose we could all just gang up and slaughter the little buggers….

Lost in train of thought I realised that the two boys were still there. But they had not moved since I had talked and were yet to reply. They seemed to be having a spontaneous and violent telekinesis battle about who was going to speak first. Jesus, I was nervous but at least I was making the effort. Okay, lets try this again. Hope this battle isn't to hard, they might just bust an artery.

"Urm….You want to sit down?" Take it casual, nice one. That's the style just don't do anything stupid. They can find out your dumb the hard way, like every other sod.

"Yeah, everywhere else is taken." The red head finally piped up in a voice that reminded me of squeaky dog toys. He went scarlet around his ears and neck, cleared his throat meaningfully and then began worrying his lip, trying to gauge our reactions. He glanced at his mate who was smirking gleefully. He looked at me trying not to laugh. He decided to look at my owl instead. The mentioned animal hooted loudly in response. Honestly, he loves attention. Trust me he has more human traits then me. Sometimes when I'm talking to him he looks so humanish I actually think he will answer when he opens that little beak. And yes I talk to my owl. I get oh so lonely sometimes. I mean he's there for me and I just babble on. Not pacifically to him but to the breathing thing. Am I making sense? I don't actually know why I have to justify this. I would of figured that narrating my life story in my head was more of a worry.

Gaining confidence the black haired boy offered a hand. I stood up out of polite habit. Walking over I failed to notice that my jumper was badly snagged on something. I was suddenly jolted to a halt, turned to free myself, tripped over my feet and then fell backwards over my trunk. I looked a right prat.

Dammit….Goddammit….Seriously, for two seconds, just two blasted seconds can I co-ordinate?

I heard muffled laughter and turned an evil glare on the two boys. It was partly effective but humour soon overcame them and they cracked up. Smiling in a way that people do when they try to laugh at themselves in a carefree manner like cool people but really there utterly mortified, I began the process of getting up.

"Ha, ha, ha…."I tried belatedly, my face warming.

"Harry Potter." Said the black haired boy, offering a hand to stand this time. I accepted, I don't doubt my ability to fall again.

"Wow…the Harry Potter?" I tried to hide my excitement. Tried being the prominent word. I don't know what gave it away, gawking at the hand that touched his in disbelief or the cracking of my voice. But he just nodded, ducking his head to hide the blush creeping his face. Well we've all been embarrassed now, so I decided to ignore it rather then laugh at how cute he was or question why a hero would be embarrassed. I turned to foxy and offered my hand.

"Amarezza Aldright." I said as we vigour sly shook hands.

"Ron Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." Ahhh another who has had vicious years of beatings about manners. No child will ever say that for any other reason. Plus he definitely wouldn't as he's a red head. Myth or not I reckon their feistier, if merely because they look like they're constantly on fire.

The boys dragged in their trunks and dumped them on the floor next to mine. Unfortunately, with three trunks and another cage, there was no more spare room. We all looked warily at each other. Not only were we squashed into a very small corner, it was clear this was a task we had all wanted to avoid.

"Which first?" Harry questioned.

Ron answered by grabbing the nearest. I took the other corner and Harry took the bottom at the middle. We looked at each other, nodded, then began to heave the trunks onto the rack.

After several minutes of curious grunts, occasional cursing and many many rests two of the trunks were up. The snowy owl, belonging to Harry and called Hedwig, was next to Equilibrium, who looked positively enamoured. I doubted that he socialised much either…

Exhausted and distracted by a food trolley we ignored my trunk on the floor and began talking about wizard cards, sortings, magic, families pets and Quidditch, a lot of that actually. I love Quidditch, but the rules are boring, trust me. There were a few distractions by random people. I caught something about a toad and a girl came and tried to be all nice, but she's bossy. I can tell these things, got a nose for it.

The real popcorn moment came when a boy obviously looking for trouble entered, blinding us with his hair. But he saw me and paled…I never knew there was a colour lighter then white.

"They actually let you come? My God…" He trailed off his shock still evident. After gibbering for a few minutes, I figured this was a pretty weak come back. But what do I know? My response was a few mumbled sounds and a quick dash down the train. I ran to the bathrooms and locked myself in. Breathing…calming. Heartbeat….slowing. Dumbarse who knows me but not vice versa…dead, hopefully.

After a few minutes I figured it would become even more obvious I was hiding. So I unlocked the door and strode down the corridor. Thoughts preoccupied by my secret being spilled and the boys gone I forgot I was on a train. Where people can appear unexpectedly. So when a compartment door opened unexpectedly I forgot to halt walking.

Result: me on the floor.

Frustrated I screamed something along the lines of MPPHHGGGGGNNNN. But in my head it came out as "TWO BLOODY SECONDS!"

Even worse, I attempted to get up but the door reopened and someone walked out again.

Result: me on the floor with a large bruise on my elbow. And a foot on my hand. I looked at the latter injury.

"Ouch.." A small whimper escaped my mouth.

"Ever so sorry. Do let me help." A hand was hastily hoisting me up from the owner of the said foot. I briefly caught a flash of red hair.

"Thanks Ron-" Then I had to do a double take. Two identical twins were positioned in front of my eyes. Surely I didn't hit my head that hard.

"Closeish though, same family I suppose…But we don't like to mention that. I'm Fred and this handsome devil is George. The Ron you speak of is currently walking over here though…" He was grinning manically, his identical twin looking…identical. Now I'm happy. Twins who smile like maniacs with red-hair must be fun. However at that moment Ron exploded. It appears the twins were responsible for giving Ron's rat wings, explaining the creature clutched in his hand. It was ferociously trying to escape and ron slowly squeezed its eyes out of its head. I couldn't help but roar with laughter.

I like these people. Might keep them…


End file.
